


Береги себя

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Ее тихий взволнованный голос не удивил его – но и равнодушным не оставил. Он слышал ее страх; он помнил маленькую девчушку с огромными синими глазами, которая видела самый настоящий ад.





	Береги себя

– Это правда, Кузан? – Робин, сжимая в руках какую-то листовку, пожалуй, впервые сумела побороть свой страх перед этим высоким, спокойным человеком, чье непроницаемое лицо сопровождало ее всю жизнь. – Почему? 

Мужчина не глядел на нее: он давно усвоил, что так становится труднее – он и на Ягуара Д. Саула в тот день старался не глядеть, как будто чувствовал, что придется принять какое-то страшное решение, которое в корне изменит его жизнь. Где-то в глубине души он понимал, что прежним уже не станет, но и подумать не мог, что это будет связано с гибелью лучшего друга. 

– Зачем ты сделал это? 

Ее тихий взволнованный голос не удивил его – но и равнодушным не оставил. Он слышал ее страх; он помнил маленькую девчушку с огромными синими глазами, которая видела самый настоящий ад. И эту взрослую женщину он тоже знал: она по-прежнему боялась его; в ней все еще говорил первобытный страх перед сильнейшим, и она была не в силах его побороть. И сейчас она так же дрожала – едва заметно, почти неуловимо, но Робин все еще не могла сдерживать ужас, который он ей внушал с самой первой их встречи в объятой пламенем Охаре. А ведь он мог убить ее – тогда, много лет назад; на Эниес Лобби; во время этого разговора украдкой… сейчас, в конце концов. Он был намного сильнее ее и проворнее; ему не нужно даже прибегать к самым мощным своим приемам, чтобы покончить с этим раз и навсегда – и каждый раз он, отчего-то с любопытством, продолжает играть в эту бесполезную игру и дает ей сбежать – ей и всей ее команде. 

– Затем же, зачем спас тебя. 

Его смуглое лицо не дрогнуло; все такой же прямой, он угрожающе возвышался над ней. 

– Из любопытства? 

Он посмотрел на нее сквозь стекла темных очков. Те же самые синие глаза – серьезные, сосредоточенные, взволнованные. За кого она хотела заступиться? За свою команду? Переживала, что он нападет на них? Что устроит засаду? 

– Скажи, ты сделал это из любопытства? 

– Я спас тебя не поэтому. 

Робин казалась озадаченной: они постоянно возвращались к одному и тому же событию, которое красной нитью прошивало их жизнь, но ни один из них не был готов говорить об этом открыто. Его сдерживала работа – пусть и бывший, он все-таки был адмиралом Дозора. Ей мешала боль – уже зажившая рана продолжала болеть, хотя и напоминала о себе гораздо реже. Они встречались в разных точках света, и так и не сумели использовать хотя бы один шанс для того, чтобы разобраться, наконец, в себе; и теперь, когда она подошла первая, когда улизнула с корабля только для того, чтобы проверить, правдивы ли были сведения, он продолжал увиливать – то ли по привычке, то ли потому, что не хотел копаться в себе. 

– Я никогда не спрашивала тебя об этом. 

Кузан кивнул и перехватил мешок на плече. Его ленивые движения стали как будто более отточены, будто он всегда ждал какой-то схватки. Робин краем глаза заметила обожженную, стянутую кожу на шее – но ничего не сказала. Она слышала о том, что адмирал Аокидзи был решительно против главенства Акаину в Дозоре, но и не подозревала, что дело дошло до дуэли. Не в характере Кузана ввязываться в подобного рода мероприятия – он с куда большей охотой отправился бы на самый дальний остров подальше от людей. Значит, все куда серьезнее – значит, у него какой-то план. 

– Я… хоть и бывший, но все же адмирал, Нико Робин, – негромко и задумчиво произнес Кузан, впервые за все время внимательно глядя ей в лицо. – Никогда об этом не забывай. 

– Ты сумел забыть о том, что я археолог. 

Мужчина снова кивнул. Она понимала его гораздо лучше, чем ему хотелось бы признавать: гораздо проще было думать, что эта маленькая девочка, в ужасе улепетывающая с горящего острова, так и осталась ребенком. 

– Послушай, – со вздохом он приподнял очки, чтобы лучше видеть ее бледное, нервное лицо. – Я понимаю, что ты волнуешься за свою команду…

– За них я не волнуюсь. Я волнуюсь за тебя. 

Ее голос звучал решительнее: она впервые осмелилась сказать что-то подобное. 

– Адмиралу там не место, Кузан. И ты прекрасно это знаешь. Ты знаешь и то, что тебя не пощадят, если ты оступишься. Ты знаешь, что Тич убьет любого, кто встанет на его пути. Ты знаешь, что у него нет понятия чести и достоинства, и что даже по меркам пиратов он…

– Довольно. 

Глубокий, низкий голос бывшего адмирала прервал Робин, и она, как громом пораженная, с прежним страхом в бездонных глазах смотрела на него. Одного слова было достаточно, чтобы пробудить самые страшные ее воспоминания и одним махом заставить ее потерять над собой контроль. Старясь унять дрожь, женщина, глядя в пол, сцепила руки в замок.

– Довольно, – повторил он гораздо мягче, – ты говоришь о моем капитане. 

Повисла пауза – и Робин сделала шаг назад, понимая, что ничего больше она от него не добьется. Кажется, они никогда не смогут достучаться друг до друга вне зависимости от того, кто пытается начать разговор – он молчит в ответ на ее мольбы, а она уходит от ответа, одаривая его одной лишь косой ухмылкой. 

– Вам ничего не угрожает. 

Она вновь посмотрела на него – с непониманием. 

– Вам ничего не угрожает, Робин. Я обещаю. 

– А тебе?

Этот вопрос он тоже оставил без ответа. Задумчиво почесал ладонью зарубцевавшийся на шее шрам, приподнял темные брови и несколько растерянно, почти комично, заглянул ей в глаза. Угрожает, разумеется; но что еще может быть страшнее, чем то, через что он уже прошел?.. 

– Береги себя. 

Шепотом, почти неслышно – она чувствовала, как ее дыхание замерзает и хрупко хрустит долетая до него. Листовка выпала из ее рук – Кузан видел сенсационную новость о том, что он присоединяется к команде Черной бороды.

Она как всегда была на шаг впереди всех – но недостаточно впереди, чтобы понять его до конца.


End file.
